Naruto: Evils power
by TwistedMentality12
Summary: What would happen if something else lived within narutos seal besides kyuubi?Read to find out. Very powerful naruto and sakura bashing. Evil naruto! Please leave a review to tell me what you think if you read this.


''Keep attacking!We cant let it reach the village!'' The chuunin was crushed seconds after he said that. A masked shinobi made some handsigns before unleashing a blast of wind towards a massive nine tailed fox.It hit the creature in the shoulder.It didnt even faze it.The fox absently flicked its tail towards the anbu, unleashing a ball of flames which exploded upon impact.The masked shinobi and several of his nearby comrades were incinerated.Despair began to take hold in the hearts of the defenders.Their attacks were futile.No matter what they threw the fox merely brushed it off. It had already killed so many of their comrades with ease.Many were of the opinion that konoha was doomed.Several were about to go back to the village to evacuate their familys when a yell rang out ''the yondaime is here!'' They all turned to see the fourth hokage proudly standing upon gamabunta the boss toad.

Gamabunta spat out a water bullet.It hit the kyuubi in the face.The fox stumbled back howling angrily before leaping forward and slashing gamabunta across his face.The cut began above his eye and ended below it.Fortunately he wasnt blinded.Kyuubi moved swiftly to the left as gamabunta drew his katana and brought it down towards the fox.Meanwhile the yondaime was flashing through handsigns so fast his hands were a blur.

The nine tails lashed out again with its claws but it was deflected by the boss toads katana.Aparently fed up with the fight kyuubi leapt backwards about to obliterate gama with a final attack.But the the yondaime finished his jutsu first.A streak of light leapt out and struck the fox who screamed bfore crumbling into dust.Then it turned around and hit a small bundle the hokage had layed down beside him.The blonde knelt down bside the bundle and pulled down a hood revealing a newborn.He traced the whisker marks on the babies face loveingly before he collasped dead.He never noticed the black cloud enter the babes seal.

--

Time skip 12 years

''Why?" "WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?!'' Yelled naruto tears running down his face.Sasuke smiled as he swayed.He senbon sticking out of him like a pin cushion. '' I dont know why 'cough' My body just moved on its own.''He said.He fell to his knees and laughed weakly and said '' its funny you know.A few months ago I would have laughed at the idea of giveing my own life to save yours.But no-'' Here he had a violent coughing fit.''But now it feels..right to do it.'' With that last sentence his knees gave out and he fell backwards.Naruto caught him before he hit the ground.He layed him down gently and closed his eyes.

''Is this your first time seeing a comrade die?'' A voice asked. Naruto looked up to see haku stareing at him from a mirror.Haku continued ''He did what he thought was right.He gave his life, such is the way of the shinobi.'' Snarling angrily naruto roared ''SHUT UP!!'' He clutched his head as a Mind numbing headache hit him.Anger rushed through him.He yelled ''He was supposed to kill his brother and rebuild his clan! That was his dream! But you...YOU TOOK THAT AWAY FROM HIM! Ill KILL YOU!!

Naruto screamed in pain as his headache blazed stronger briefly before disappearing. Chakra began to swirl around him.Both black and red. They swirled around each other before they fused and poured into narutos via eyes and mouth.His hair changed it grew longer and spiked up more then normal.His Canines enlarged and grew pointy.The biggest change of all was his eyes they were black as the abyss and practically radiated evil. Naruto smirked before standing and saying ''Congradulations Youve just arrived in fuckville, and im the mayor.''

Haku ignored the blondes words and was about to attack when he looked him in the eyes.Big mistake. Hakus world faded into darkness.He looked around confusedly for a moment.Then the world came back into view. Haku gripped his senbon and prepared to attack but then noticed naruto was gone.So was sasuke. He looked around cautiously before he jumped out of his ice mirror.

''Haku.'' Haku turned around and saw zabuza. He was on the ground with numerous wounds.His left arm was gone and both legs were gone.He had depp gashes on his chest and back. His right eye socket was empty.He rasped out ''You failed me haku. How could you let me die? Why did you betray me?'' He drew one last breath then died. Haku had tears in his eyes ''I1m so sorry master! I didnt mean to fail y-you!''He fell down on his hands and knees, sobs wracking his frame. He screamed ''NO!''

Back in the real world Haku screamed and fell out of the mirror.His eyes were blank and unstareing his hand twitching.Naruto smirked again before he walked over to haku.He pulled out a kunai and slashed hakus throat.Then he said ''Ultimate nightmare techinque success.'' Then he collasped from the strain from his transformation and exhaustion.

End of prologue.


End file.
